A Brat No More
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Victoria is always portrayed as the snobbish white cat. Mostly from Mistoffelees Fan Girls. However, what if she wanted to change that. RR moved to CATS category.


Brat No More

By Robin Girl

Chapter 1

(Oook Victoria lovers you better love me. I'm actually being nice to Viccie!! I always think that she's a brat! BUT!! BUT!!! Don't FLAME ME YET!! In this story I try and fix that belief!! Just trust me and read it!!! Give me a chance!!)

The Tugger walked out with two Queens other either side of him as usual. "So ladies where shall we go?" The Queens giggled and both clung tighter. "Alright, how about the other box then?" 

"Ok." They both replied.

Mistoffelees sighed and watched Tugger lead them away. If only he was that lucky. Lazedly he turned on his stomach and soaked in the sun light. Something he hadn't been able to do for awhile. It had been raining non stop for days making it impossible to do anything without being soaked.

"Oi, Mist whatcha doin'?" It was Rumpleteazer. The small happy Queen scampered over to him and looked to where he was looking. She glared, "That Tugger, I can't believe it. He's patheic."

"You don't like him then?" Mistoffelees asked, the young Tom looked to the Queen in a confused way. He thought all Queens except for the really old ones of course fell for Tugger instantly. True though, he'd never seen Rumple with Tugger. 

"How could I? Think about it Misto, would you want to share your mate with another Queen? Or in your case another Tom?" 

The black Tom shook his head. "No.."

"Well that is what he is doing to those Queens. And to every Queen. I prefer Mungo personally." Rumple blushed when she realized what she had just said.

"But he's your brother...."

"...It's really hard to explain..." Rumple brushed her whiskers back and stretched. "Don't try to understand."

Misto nodded. Queens were so hard to understand. Expecially his sister Vicki, she was going after a new Tom every day it seemed. He would hear her crying at night because one had broken her heart. To be honest though Victoria was a spoiled Queen and everyone knew it.

Both Cats heard a squeal. Curiously Rumpleteazer looked over the side to see Victoria causing a royal fit as usual. "Oi, wots your sisterah goin' 'bout now?" 

"No telling..." Misto replied dreading what was coming.

"Mistoffelees get down here now!" The white Queen stomped her foot and crossed her paws. 

Mistoffelees very quickly and gracefully slid down the pile of junk and got down on all fours walking over to her. "What?"

"Your Tom friends pulled an awful prank on me today." Victoria started going on and on about how terrible it was. Misto noticed Pouncivial making his way over and grinned when Pounce started imatating the bratty Queen. "What are you grinning about you lazy Tom? You are so rude to me."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes not really giving a care at the moment. Then his eyes widened as a mud ball came and smacked his sister in the face. Down from the mud pile came Tumble, Plato, Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima.

"Ha!" Etcetera scoffed, "Ya missed me!" 

Tumble threw another mud pie and this time hit his target, "Nuh-uh I hit you."

"Why you!!" The Queen hopped on top of him rolling around and coming to a halt at Victoria's feet. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Tumble asked, then he saw Victoria. "Here it comes!!" His muddy paws went to his muddy ears and muffled the loud shrieking noise that emitted from the white Queen right after.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mistoffelees blinked a couple of times and rubbed his ears. "Ow.."

"Everlasting Cat what is wrong?"

All of the young cats turned to see Jenny-Any-Dots and Skimbleshanks standing there looking worried.

"Nothing really." Plato huffed standing and cleaning out his ears. "Other than the fact that me and almost everyone else is probably more than half way deaf becos of Mrs. Priss over there. She's pulling one of her 'I'm better than everyone else stints again.'" He brushed the fur on his chest neatly to the side then walked off.

Jemima sighed and walked over to the white Queen. "You are out of control. I don't care if your mother was the Queen of her tribe. You aren't here so stop acting like it."

"I agree. It's stupid." Tumble sat up and mocked Victoria, "Oh no!!" He said in a high shrieky voice, "My fur is 1 cm off.......I'm going to die..."

Etcetera giggled and rolled on the ground. "Sooo true. Sooo true."

"Misto stop them!!" Vicki cried to her brother.

"Why? They are telling the truth. You're a brat." Mistoffelees shook his head and walked away from her to join to the others. 

"Wanna play pounce with us?"

"Um.." The black Tom thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright."

Playfully the other cats started pouncing one another. Soon they rolled off down the hill. Jenny and Skimble left running after them telling them to be careful.

Victoria snuffed her nose going to the air. Who needs them anyway? They aren't as good as her. Why is her brother mingling with those...those..low lifes anyway?

"Boy, you're a real winnah huh?" Rumpleteazer hung off the side grinning from ear to ear.

"Leave me alone insolent brat."

"Me? Ah brat? Looik 'n tha mirra...I ain't tha brat, you are." Teazer did a flip and landed infront of the white Queen. "Victoria rioght?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes, that is my name. What's yours? Mungo something right?" 

Teazer laughed, "No, that's my brotherah. My names Rumpleteaza. You do know that you aren't tha rulerah of all rioght?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya need ta learn your place in society. You aren't as high as you thionk you are. Infact you prolly lower. Misto is fitting in pretty well. Why can't you?"

"That lazy tom Mistoffelees couldn't fit in anywhere."

"I duh know, he looks pretty content 'ere ya know." Rumple walked past her, "See ya."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Goin' ta find Mungo." She smiled at the white Queen, "Tink bout it for a little while. Tha otherahs would wuv ta play wit ya if you'd let dem. Mistoffelees loves ya as a sista and always will to. But ya need ta straighten up."

Victoria watched the other Queen saunter off then stood there alone. "I don't need to straighten up. I'm fine the way I am. They, are the ones who need to change..." Then she looked around and saw that she was truely alone. ::Hmph...that Rumple what's her name...she's just trying to say that she is better than me...I'll show her...::

Carefully as not to muddy up her beautiful white coat even more, Victoria, made her way back down to the main circle. As she rounded the corner she heard giggling and shrieks. 

As Vicki got closer she saw Mistoffelees being held down by two older Toms. Plato and Pouncivial to be exact, why were they treating her brother like a punching bag? Before she could go any further though, she saw that Misto was laughing. Her mouth was hanging wide open, how could her brother let them do that to him?

Plato looked up and saw Victoria glaring at them. Pounce gulped then ran and hid behind his older brother Tumblebrutus. Plato stood helping the confused black Tom up and brushing him off in the process. "See Victoria no harm done......" Then he to ran off leaving Mistoffelees alone with his older sister.

"Why can't you live with the fact that other Jellicles like us...me? Is that so bad? I finally have friends. Please don't take that away from me."

Victoria walked over confused, "Mist, they were beating you up..." She reached up to carress his hair but he pulled away.

"When I was younger, I might not have minded you being over protective because I didn't understand. But I do now. I'm almost a Tom. And for your information they weren't beating me up, they were tickling me." Mistoffelees glared then went off to go follow the other Tom's. 

"Mistoffelees....i'm sorry...." She whispered as he left. It went unheard to his ears. As Victoria walked over to the Queen's hang out she got stares from everyone. This time those stares hurt more than ever. 

"Who is that?" A new voice asked. Vicki turned around and saw the new Queen, Magical, staring up at her. She had seen Mistoffelees follow her around lately, he even danced with Magical at the ball last year. Magical was a black Queen with white spots almost in the exact same spots as her brother. Only difference, she had four white paws instead of three. 

The Queen crept up to her but was pulled back. Victoria felt like Grizabella...::So this is what it feels like to be shunned....:: 

"Don't go over there.." It was Electra. "All she does is complain and make problems. Her name is Victoria."

"Oh..." Magical wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Is she really that bad?"

"Yup, she's the tribe's snob. Only cares for herself. Her brother is your crush..."

Victoria was imediatelly forgotten when Magical blushed. The Queens giggled and gathered around trying to see how much more red her cheeks could turn. Those words hurt Victoria alot and she looked to the ground. Was it true? Was all she did was complain and cause problems? She continued to walk and made her way to a box. 

"MUNGOJERRIE GET YO HANDS OFFA ME!!!!" Rumpleteazer shrieked loudly then started to giggle uncontroablly. The calico Queen came rolling out of the box and laid at Victoria's feet. 

The white Queen didn't even notice and went off her head looking to the ground. 

"Rumple, whats wrong?" Jerrie looked at his twin confused as too what his sister was going on. Then he saw Victoria walking off. "So, it's just the brat."

"Jerrie," Rumple began as she sat up, "Shush. I think something is wrong. I'm going to find out." 

"Alrioght, but all she'll do 's yell atcha." 

"Actually I don't thionk she's goin' ta do tat dis time..." Rumple replied making her way past her brother. When she was following the white Queen, the caliclo Jellicle turned around and saw a black Queen smiling at her. It was Magical. "Magi, don't do that to me. I thought you were a Pollicle."

The Black Queen smiled gently. "Sorry, so where are you going?"

"To go find Victoria."

"Oh, that was where I was going. Mind if I join?" Magical hated to see people left out even if they were a snob. Because normally it meant that deep down they were really just afraid of being hated. She had a feeling that Victoria was no exception.

"No, course not, come on."

*~*~*~*~*~**~

Victoria curled up in her brother's pipe crying. This was not suppose to happen. She was suppose to be loved by everyone. 

"Vicki?" 

The white Queen looked up wiping her tears away with her paws. "What do you want?"

"Just seeing if you are ok." Magical slid in and sat down smiling. "You looked kind of down. Victoria, right?"

Victoria nodded, not sure how to take this new kind of action. "Magical, right?"

"Yes, Mistoffelees has told me alot about you."

"I'm sure..." She muttered. "Probably nothing good. But then I don't deserve it after the way I've been acting."

"So finally saw through huh?" Rumpleteazer came through the hole of the pipe and laid at the front of it smiling. "Ready ta try somethin' else?"

Victoria almost shot out an insult but didn't and nodded. "What do I do?"

"First off, get rid of the 'I'm better than everyone else.' attitude. No one likes a snob. Second, try to join in some fun. You can take a bath if your fur gets dirty. Third, let your brother have some fun. He's fitting in so let him. And fourth, don't act so dainty. Act like a normal Jellicle."

The Queen's eyes widened, all of this sounded so hard to do. "That's alot..."

"Yeh," Magical nodded, "I agree. But I'm sure we can work on it. Come on, we'll help you out."

*~~*~*~*~*~*

"So, I was looking for a Tom on Tuesday and he never appeared.." Etcetera exclaimed lying on the ground boring her Tom friends to no end. She had a question and wanted it answered. For only a Tom would know this one. "Why is that you guys chicken out?"

Tumblebrutus rolled over and glanced at the young Queen. "Why are you so concerned?"

"Why?" Ettcy sat up looking peeved, "Because it totally rude. You don't say you're going to take a girl out on a date and then never appear."

"Maybe he got shy." Pouncivial replied. "I know I would if I had a date."

"So you would leave your date alone and never show up?"

"Well," The grey and white Tom replied, "I never said that I'd do that."

"That's what ya meant..."

Tumblebrutus sighed, "Shut up both of you. Though, I agree with Ettcy on this one, that was a bit rude."

Pouncivial made a face then shrugged, "What ever..." Then a black thing fell on top of him. "What the? HEY! Get off!!"

The black thing rolled off then a white face appeared. It was Magical. "Sorry about that. I kind of tripped."

"Klutz." Rumple called from the door of the box. She led Victoria in giving them all looks that said back off.

Magical stuck her tongue out and groomed her self back to the way it had been. She giggled when Pouncivial and Tumblebrutus both blushed. ::Toms..:: "So where is Mist?"

"Right here." Magical looked up and saw her mate staring down at her. "Hey Misto.."  

Victoria smiled, "Hello..."

Mistoffelees sat beside Magi pulling her into his lap then glanced over at his older sister. "Can I help you?"

"No, just hanging out."

Ecterea noticed that Vicki was sitting in the dirt and her eyes widened, "You do realize that you are sitting in DIRT...Right?"

"Oh, I'm fully aware. Thanks."

Ettcy nodded still shocked completely. "Um..ok.." She watched as the Queen didn't move trying to figure out what was going on..

End Chapter 1

(HEHE!! I don't hate Viccie I just think she's a brat, so I tried to fix that!! ^_^ Give me credit I tried)


End file.
